To Fall Before You
by Koizumi Tsukiyo
Summary: SaiSaku. AU. Set in the early days, humans seeks the Tailed-Beasts for only one purpose, the Goddess of the Demons herself. Sakura had been her shelter until the day she was in the hands of three least expected men.


**To Fall Before You**

_- It's been so long since I even thought of doing a fanfiction. My writing ability just...drops. I suddenly had the urge to write again and this time, with a couple that just grew on me. I hope you enjoy!_

_Discrimer: I do not own Naruto! -_

Chapter One

The lingering chill of death surrounded him as it taste with greed across his bare flesh like a second skin. The burning rays of the red moon cast heavily through the broken window, painting everything from within its inspiring tainted color, darkening the blood in a more affluent hue where it leaked in its thick slow pace from the fragile walls to the floor below.

Sai's dark orbs watched the woman standing before him, never drifting or distracted. Her once pure kimono with its designs that tells a story of a secret hymn from the fallen cherry blossoms now had its story reversed from the added effect of splattered blood to one so deadly and silent.

She was the one who broke their gaze first, lowering her eyes to a large man that lay still at her small feet. He didn't need to follow to understand what had exactly happened before he came into the room. He could imagine the horrified expression across the corpse's face, expressing the pain he'd suffered prior to his death.

Her soaked red hand at her side rose to her spoiled beautiful face, ignoring the gentle swaying of her light pink strands and licked her fingers in a slow seductive pace. Sai could see the smile lifting on her lips. "Delicious…"

He was unaffected at her play, gradually unsheathing the tantou behind him as it glided smoothly out from its hilt and held it out in front of him, tip pointed downward.

"You came at my weakest time, I am quite well-fed," she said rather pleasantly, watching the glittering weapon with slight interest. "You were the first to have ever met my eyes without fear. Attack if you wish but please be gentle with this body…it doesn't belong to me."

His eyelids lowered slightly. "I've heard of a maiden willingly agreed marriage with one of the great lords in the Land of the Wind."

"Ah…you take little things so suspiciously which makes it clear to how you can find me here." Her smile widen. "How disrespectful of you to not bow to the Lord since he's just lying right in between us, but I don't blame you. Though you probably can't see it, he's quite busy making himself at home in hell at the moment."

"You've been consuming one of the tailed-beasts that rest within him…"

"I'm only taking back what's rightfully mine." Her tone changed darkly in a matter of seconds from his statement. "What have I done wrong to punish those that carried the tailed-beasts which were stolen away from me in the first place? All the bearers sickened me greatly…"

Within a flash, he had her down and pinned on the floor, the blade pressed firmly against her neck. His grip tightened on the hilt of his tantou when she let out a sweet laugh, clearly amused with his attempt, mocking him.

"You found me to be highly disturbing, don't you?" she questioned him without waiting for an answer. "But how far will you exactly go? I'm quite curious. This girl I'm taking sheltered in…she's beautiful, isn't she?"

It took Sai a moment to reply as his lips and eyes closed with a smile. "Actually, I found her quite ugly."

The woman's composure dropped and she actually blinked at him.

"It's because of her beauty that I can go as far as I am now. She's very irresistible in the eyes of any man who saw her...well, besides you," she continued amusingly, shaking her head with a gentle 'tsk.' "I'd lied to you; you were not the first to see me…"

Her posture relaxed and her eyes slowly drooping as if talking to him was giving her a very soporific effect. She's already weakening from her earlier meal and he could feel her disappearing.

"Your resemblances is close to the man that gave me this girl," she whispered faintly. Sai's eyes opened to what she just said. "He has such remarkable eyes…beautiful red eyes..."

And she went still, the breathing soft and even to his ears. The sword he still held at her neck didn't stray. He knew exactly who the man that she'd spoken of.

If Naruto is here, he'll have a field day with that information.

But before his thoughts can go any farther, a mild but suffering moan is heard from the girl's parted lips as if trapped from her sleep she's unable to wake from before her eyes fluttered open.

Sai finally meet the woman the demon had taken over, though sleepy, the green gaze carried a much more innocent feel in them. He wondered to himself if it would give him deep regrets if he were to ever taken her life.

Maybe he should start by being friendly? Sai gave her one of his smiles, "Hello."

But it seems like he didn't give her a friendly impression at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Luckily for both of their sakes, he removed his weapon at just the right moment from her haste in sitting up or else it would have cleanly sliced through her neck. But his forehead didn't get the same fate. She collided against it so powerfully that he reeled back away from her and held on it with both hands, biting his tongue from a groan.

The only time he'd been this careless was from a very cheating technique of a Sexy no Jutsu that had – even for him, though he was more curious to why such Jutsu was even created – made him paused a great deal right before a fist nailed him in the nose.

Glancing at the girl, he saw her already backing against the wall nearly twenty feet away from him, the effect from their crashing forehead didn't seem to affect her as much.

He knew she wanted distance between them but what made him raised an eyebrow was how fast she actually crawled there. Before he can even blink, he turned his head to the opposite side and saw her already out the open door, leaving him standing there completely stupefied.

_ How…?_

Sai felt how close he's actually acting to the blonde dead-last cheater – formally the one who created the Sexy no Jutsu, which pretty much tells to the whole world in general just how much of a dumbass he really is – by sitting there, not understanding what exactly happened. Quickly, he was immediately after her trail and stood before her, grabbing onto her arms gently on both sides, stopping her from smashing into him.

Sai's tongue held still, uncertain what to say to her next. He's not sure how involved she is with the demon that sleeps inside her body and he doesn't even know why she ran away. Is it because of him or the fact that she knew what happened and wanted to flee?

True that he's a man who spoke very little but he's also the type of man who gives out directed statements and, to Naruto's point-of-view, can be really insulting. To stay quiet won't be a good idea, but to tell her that he's not here to kill her would be worse.

Either way, he's screwed.

"S-She got him. I could feel it; she got the fifth one," she daunted, confirming his thoughts. He could actually taste the fear in her; the furious shivering of her thin body proved it. After a moment of silences, she snapped her neck up to stare at him; her eyes widen as if seeing him for the first time and blanched.

Before he could even ask, his lips stayed firm when a hand rose to clamp her mouth. But both realized too late to notice – and smell for her case – the blood that's still fresh on her fingers and to his disdain and astonishment, she threw up right into his chest so harshly, her body abused from what the demon had forced her to eat before her eyes rolled and fell back to unconsciousness.

He reminded himself that it wasn't entirely her fault. She's a human; humans don't _eat_ other humans. Holding her tightly, he frowned to how fragile she is in his arms. With a demon in her body, he was expecting something else.

But this woman…

Sai took a moment to glance around, knowing for a fact that he didn't came here alone and surely his two teammates are much too prideful to be digested in her stomach if they've seen her first before him – or in clumps that's still reeks on his chest – so where are they?

It was strange to admit he needed their help now...

He had a feeling the blonde dead-last cheater would rub it in his face for sure.


End file.
